Deviance
by SLOW INCINERATION
Summary: Venway sees things Starscream doesn't, and she's sick of him acting like it's normal. *secret easter exchange gift for /nobotsnoglory * Starscream X OC (Smut) *SPECIAL THANKS to ht tps :/ / www . quotev . com /MantisBaby/ for helping me with this stuff! I never could've made it as good as you did!*


_(A/N: This is an Easter exchange story for ᒥrainbow tylenolᒧ ! I also want to thank sooooo much for helping me! I would've died without it! Or worse, risked making people unsatisfied!)_

* * *

It wasn't hard to know when someone was coming to the medbay, nor was it difficult to tell when it was a certain seeker. It was his gait, the sound his pedes made upon contact with the ground.

Especially when he was injured.

Venway paused in her task of cleaning the medbay tools, looking up towards the door in silence. So it happened again? It was getting too frequent.

Turning back to the tools remaining scattered on the table the femme began to put them away, only leaving out specific items such as a welder and a roll of static bandaging. From experience, the medic knew she would need them.

"Venway?"

Starscream's voice was a little more high-pitched than usual, causing Venway to vent softly as she turned around to face her bondmate, arms crossed over her chassis as she studied the taller mech.

"He beat you again."

It was a bitter statement, not the slightest bit calm as Venway studied the tricolor seeker from helm to pede. There was a considerable amounts of damage ranging from deep gashes to what looked to be a dislocated wing.

Scoffing, Starscream shook his helm. "Doesn't matter." The taller decepticon responded, moving further into the medbay.

"Oh it does, Screamer." Venway responded darkly, pointing her mate to a nearby berth clear of clutter. "And I'm sick of you thinking it doesn't."

Vermillion optics locked onto her. "This is life. There is nothing else." Starscream responded in a sharper tone, moving around her in order to seat himself on one of the medbay berths, his bondmate's expression one similar to his own.

Neither was happy. Venway wanted Starscream to understand that his abuse at Megatron's servos wasn't a normal way of life. He'd just been subjected to it for so long that he didn't realize it anymore. He, on the other hand, didn't understand why she had to make it such a big deal.

"It's wrong." Venway shook her helm as she picked up a welder, moving around the larger aerial in order to reach his cockpit first, picking glass out of it so she could replace it afterwards. "You may not think it is, but you're not an idiot, Screamer. You'll clue in eventually."

Snorting, Starscream pushed the red and white femme's servo away in frustration. "Why do you have to keep talking about it?" He demanded moodily, right wing twitching to convey his irritation.

"Because you refuse to see the truth." The medic responded in a calm tone, moving to wipe the energon off the lacerations of the seeker's side, pressing the cloth against it as she began to weld, moving the cloth with the welder to keep the wound from being exposed longer than it needed to be.

Starscream was quiet as he watched, save for the occasional curse or sound of annoyance, glaring at Venway whenever it hurt a little too much.

Sometimes he believed she did it on _purpose_ just to irk him.

It wasn't until Venway was working on his wings before Starscream broke the silence. "Why does it matter? Megatron just needs someone to blame for his mistakes, and I happen to be the choice." The tricolor mech stated, growling a little when the small flame of the welder nipped at the sensitive wing plating.

"Why shouldn't it matter?" Venway retaliated, not looking up from her work. "A good leader would take the fault on himself when it's due. Nor would he rip apart his officers." She added, applying a static bandage over the shallower wounds on Starscream's wings, well aware of how sensitive they were, so she tried to keep the use of the welder at a minimum. The bandage was wrapped a few times around the joint of his right wing since it looked to be more like a strain than a dislocation. "And what if he goes too far one day? I might not be able to piece you back together again."

Rolling his optics in amused annoyance, Starscream looked over his shoulder at the shorter decepticon. "Careful no one else hears you say that." He responded, turning to lean in closer to his mate. "Someone might find you in need of reminder of why you joined this cause."

The corner of Venway's lip curled up the tiniest bit, the femme tipping her helm back in a subtle action of defiance. "Why don't you remind me?" The medic whispered back, Starscream's optics widening.

Blue servos found the medic's shoulders, Starscream pulling her in close for a dominant kiss, Venway's servos finding the back of the seeker's helm as she returned the kiss, denta nipping in warning.

"You're insufferable."

Venway shuddered slightly at the way he said it, the femme's digits curling around the back of her lover's helm, holding tighter as if she feared letting go would cause him to vanish. Her right servo found a similar hold on Starscream's arm.

The kiss deepened, Starscream's glossa tracing a path along the corner of those perfect lips, blue servo trailing lower over the lightweight armor to pull Venway closer, servo splayed out in the small of her back.

Pulling away with a soft gasp, the medic turned her helm upwards as Starscream made his way down to her neck, mouthing at sensitive cabling as he listened to the soft sounds of his mate above him. His wounds stung a little but he paid them no mind, focused so intently on his mate.

Venway trailed her left servo down the tricolor seeker's backstrut, sensitive digits able to pick out all of the old, faded scars that mapped out Starscream's frame. Paying special attention to them, Venway teased the sensitive metal for a moment before quickly rerouting her attention to the massage the joint of the healthy wing.

A hot ex-vent against the side of her helm had Venway whining softly, Starscream's lips curling against her audio as he turned them around so the medic's legs hit the berth and she was forced to sit.

"Lie down for me." Starscream breathed out, a knee nudging between her legs as he kissed her again, Venway moaning into the kiss as he followed her down, one servo finding a place beside his mate's helm while the other held onto her side, thumb caressing gentle circles that sent a shiver up Venway's backstrut.

As Starscream's lips tore away from Venway's all too soon, she was left to whimper before a digit swiftly rose up to brush his thumb against her pretty red bottom lip. He smirked down at her, seeming to lick his lips in anticipation while a deep chuckle erupted from his throat "Now... hold still, I'll give you some 'special' attention. You should consider yourself lucky, this is a one of a kind treatment from someone as great as me." He spoke, his servo made a swift movement down from the bust of her breast plating to the navel of her stomach armor.

Digits danced over every bit of metal , feeling every bit of the surface, before they placed on top of her interface panel and gently nudged the metal there.

Starscream growled softly. "Open up," he damn near commanded, yet he didn't have to ask twice as Venway let out a soft shudder before her panel slid back revealing her pretty, tight port. He smirked widely at the sight, that cocky grin that curled up to his lips was evident as his optics flashed with a certain glare of delight "Oh, this will be splendid." He teased, his servo trailed downwards further.

The jet's digits seemed to dance down every bit of detail she had to offer, and Starscream realized right now he had her laid out beneath him, so willing for him, he had a chance to explore every crevice she bore. Every bit of her, he wanted to see it all. The side of her no one else had the chance to see, his digit made a swirling motion over the top of her anterior node, making her perk up and release a small "Ah" while her optics fluttered to a shut state, he hummed for a moment or two. She was hot, this was _good_. He felt his arrogance rise seeing the way she mewled at the smallest little touch he delivered.

Starscream suddenly plunged a digit right into her tight and near begging entrance, she gasped at that. Her hips on instinct bucked against his servo, he smirked down at her "Now now, hold still. I need to focus on this." he spoke while he curled his digit to hit a specific sensory node on the roof of her port. She whined out in utter bliss, primus, this felt wonderful! She grit her dentas as he twisted his digit for a moment until he slowly sunk in the second one, "my my! You're wet already? Am I that good?" he chirped in a smug tone, his lips attacked her neck cabling with a ferocious intent to mark her, he wanted to mark her as his to make it clear just who was the one who could make her feel this way, only him! No one else, she nodded her head quickly "A-Ah- yes- " she nodded in confirmation. He shuddered at her praise, he wanted to hear more. He just needed to hear more of that praise that fell from her sweet lips so nicely!

"Tell me how good I am." The tricolor jet suddenly spoke, thrusting a third digit into her needy entrance while her legs softly twitched. She had a hard time to hold in her moans "Y-You're wonderful-" that wouldn't cut it, not for Starscream at least. "Come on now, beg for me, tell me how good I make you feel!" He bit into her neck cabling once more, making her gasp. The sensation of heat was thrilling through her very core, making her body jitter in anticipation as her optics widened, the feeling of being stretched was just too much! But oh she would be lying if she said it did not feel so good.

"Please! It's -it's so good!" Venway whimpered needily, her port rippling around the digits spreading her wide, causing him to chuckle. "Do you want more?" He purred out in a seductive tone, the optics beneath him wide and bright with pleasure.

The jet's digits found a sensitive spot in his lover, and he loved the way she arched upwards, the curve of her frame perfect in every way, accenting it marvelously. "I-I want more! Please give me more- ah!" Venway cried out again as he focused on that same spot, the jet wriggling a fourth digit in alongside the others, drawing an adorable keen from the medic.

Starscream thrust his digits in and out of the clenching port, his servo coated in sticky lubricants as his thumb kept up steady pressure on the pulsing outer node. He gave a little twist, enjoying the pleasant moan that drifted from between those perfect red lips, the seeker leaning over to place a chaste kiss to them.

The seeker knew everything about Venway's frame, from the way she moved to when she was close to climax, Starscream thrusting his digits in and out of her a little harder and faster as he pushed her towards her first climax. The moment he noticed the medic tense up his digits slipped from her needy port, a wash of lubricants following, but it was the surprised whine that had the mech chuckling. "Were you not finished?" He purred out.

Glaring up at the mech, Venway bit her lower lip as a sticky servo was placed atop her abdomen, Starscream leaning over her with a triumphant smirk. "Maybe if you beg me properly, I'll give you what we both know you want." He murmured, panel sliding back to reveal his pressurized spike, the crimson and cream colored shaft leading up to where the blue tip poked teasingly at Venway's inner thigh. "Please."

Humming softly as he wrapped lubricant soaked digits around his spike, Starscream ran the tip between the outer lips of the quivering port. "Not good enough. Need more enthusiasm." He teased, loving the way Venway looked up at him and squirmed, trying to press down on his spike though he was quick to move it away.

"Please, Starscream! Please let me overload!"

Starscream shuddered at the near-desperation, humming softly. "I'm not sure I should." He stated thoughtfully, the soft groan under him drawing his gaze back.

" _Please!_ I wa-" Venway arched upwards, spitting static when Starscream suddenly thrust into her, port spasming around the intruder as the jet rolled his hips, spike pressing a little deeper. He bent down to kiss the femme again, this time passion and need ruled them, the tricolored mech's hips moving in jerky rhythm before it smoothed out.

Thrusting forwards, Starscream ground roughly against his moaning mate, pulling out to thrust back in again to the sounds of pleasure filling the room. His cooling fans were on max, roaring loudly as they attempted to cool his rapidly-heating frame. It didn't take much to overload the medic, the jet taking pride in the fact that only he had this affect on her.

Grunting softly, blue servos gripped the edge of the berth by the white and red helm, Starscream using it as purchase to get deeper, pounding away at the tight port while lubricants gushed out from the overload, staining the berth and their lower bodies.

Venway was gripping his shoulders, legs wrapping tightly around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer, get that wonderful spike deeper, her frame jostling with every inward push. The pleasure was almost overwhelming with the way the seeker's spike rubbed against all of the right nodes, now twice as sensitive with the previous overload.

"Ah- ah- c-can't last-" Venways voice moaned in a drawled out tone, pleasure dripping over every single word she uttered. Starscream could feel his very spike swell and throb deep within her tight passageway, he panted gruffly, frame heating up in a fiery way that was enough to make him go mad. He was close, he could tell by the demanding and pounding feeling forming inside of his waist. "F-Frag! Dammit, I'm not gonna last-" Venway's body jerked forward until she fell limp against the berth. Allowing him to have his way with her, to ravish her, her body simply unable to process the feeling of pleasure that hit her core. Lips somewhat parted as she drooled for a moment, she let out a shrill gasp as once more the tight knot formed within her body broke making her nearly scream out with her sudden rush of overload. She gripped her digits right into his armor, making dents of her own.

Starscream let out a gruff 'Ahh!' himself while his bucking became utterly erratic, by now the only thing on his mind was the need, the sudden urge, to overload. He intended to get there, so his thrusting that left rough marks against her became desperate, needy, he just needed the thrill of filling her! He gripped her tightly, enough to leave digit marks in her sweet metal. He let out a final cry, the sudden feeling of pleasure exploding in his waist swarmed his entire frame as his spike seemed to scream with it's overload, fluids struck her very insides. Flowing inside of her and making a total mess as his overload spilled from her port and even so much as stained his hips. He let out a shaky ventilation, his thrusting slowed down to a lazy and slow pace that was by far a contrast from the rough pace he had previously. His body lazily fell on top of her own, his arms catching himself before he could crush her. He leaned down and pressed his forehelm against her own as his limbs softly shook with the ecstasy leaving his body, a feeling of relief washed over him and a taste of satisfaction lingered as he vented heavily, settling some of his weight over Venway.

"You better not be thinking you're going to walk out of here now." The red and white femme mumbled, Starscream grinning in amusement. "Is that a threat?" He responded softly, blue optics peering up at him. "I can make it one."

Chuckling at the sassy response, Starscream settled onto his side in order to pull Venway closer, arms wrapping around her waist as he cuddled against her, dark cheek plating resting against her own as he held her.

Everything was damned perfect. At least, for now.


End file.
